


A moment of peace

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Harry and Draco finally get a moment of peace.





	A moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the tumblr prompt "Why are you whispering" which both [Tepre](https://tepre.tumblr.com/) and [MarchnoGirl](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/) requested.

Draco had escaped to the kitchen under the pretence of making a cup of tea. The kettle had long boiled though, and Draco was still in the kitchen, stood in a patch of dappled sunlight in front of the patio doors, looking out onto the large garden filled with wildflowers. 

It was early summer, the days just starting to get truly warm, and Draco was enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin, even through the glass of the doors. He was clutching a mug of tea in both hands, taking occasional sips and savouring the warmth. He knew he would be in trouble for lingering for so long, for leaving Harry to deal with the ruckus being caused in the other room, but he just couldn’t bear to pull himself away from the moment of peace he had found in the middle of his busy, tiring day. He revelled in having some time just with his thoughts, letting his mind quieten rather than thinking through everything he needed to do that day.

Draco had no idea how long he had been stood there when he heard Harry quietly enter the kitchen, but it was long enough that his half-drunk tea had gone cold in his hands without him realising. Harry walked up behind him and propped his chin on Draco’s shoulder, arms coming to wrap tightly around his waist. 

“So this is where you got to” Harry said quietly, turning his head and dropping a kiss on Draco’s jaw.

“Sorry, I got lost in thought, I didn’t mean to leave you for so long” Draco said back, relieved to hear that Harry didn’t sound like he minded Draco hiding away for a bit.

“It’s okay, you deserved a break” Harry said, unwrapping his arms from around Draco and instead reaching for his hand, tugging Draco towards the kitchen door. “Come with me though” he murmured as they made their way to the hall.

“Why are you whispering?” Draco asked quietly, subconsciously mimicking Harry’s volume.

“Look” Harry said simply, walking Draco into the living room and pointing at the rug.

“Oh” Draco said, heart too full to say anything more articulate.

There on the floor, in a patch of sunlight not dissimilar to the one Draco had been enjoying only a few minutes ago, were Teddy and Scorpius, curled up together, clearly fast asleep.

Teddy’s hair had taken on the same bright blond hue as Scorpius’s, as it often did when he came round to Harry and Draco’s cottage these days. The two boys had become firm friends despite the age difference between them, despite Teddy’s initial reluctance when Harry and Draco had first brought their son home, and the two boys could happily play together for hours. They had been playing a boisterous game of chase with Harry’s old and battered snitch when Draco had snuck off to the kitchen to escape their shrieking and jumping around, and the game had clearly completely exhausted them. 

Teddy was loosely curled up on his side, and Scorpius was sleeping with his bum in the air in the gap he had left, their heads close enough together it was hard to tell which blond hair belonged to which boy. Scorpius was snuffling quietly in his sleep as he always did, the same sound which lulled Draco to sleep every night as he listened to it through the baby monitor next to their bed.

As Draco stared lovingly at the two children on the floor, Harry came to stand at his side, putting an arm round Draco’s waist and pulling him close. Draco glanced over to see his husband looking down at the children, the love he felt for them clear on his face. Draco felt his heart flip and butterflies fill his stomach as he looked at his husband and then at his children, once again thanking all his lucky stars that this was his life, and that he got to share it with this wonderful man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are love ❤❤
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
